Dark Crystal Davenport
by mademoiselle rose
Summary: A young woman lost in a strange world that may seem familiar to us, seems foreign to her. She lives the life of a young mutant who tries to find her place in the world.
1. Chapter 1

As the rain fell down about her, she trudged up the driveway up to the Xavier mansion. As she raised her hand to knock, the door was opened by an older woman. She looked about thirty-five, and with her chocolate colored skin, her white hair set off calmness about her. She smiled at dripping girl, and motioned for her to come inside. She stepped in, took off her sweatshirt and hung it over her arm. Once the woman had shut the door, the girl said,

"I heard this was a place I could go." She smiled once again and said,

"Yes, come, you must speak with the professor." she started walking down the wood paneled hallway. She stopped at a door, knocked softly, and motioned for the girl to stand beside her. The gentle voice of a man came through the door,

"Come in Storm, bring the child with you." Storm, the woman standing beside her, pushed the door open. She motioned for the girl to walk in. As the door swung shut, the girl looked around. There was a big wooden desk, with a bald man behind it. There were bookshelves that line the walls. And, along the side of one wall, there was a desk with a boy about her age reclined in it. He had a Zippo lighter in his hand with which he flicked on and off every few seconds in a constant rhythm. He looked up at her. Once his grey eyes caught glance off her bright violet ones, he looked down, flicking the lid to his lighter up. The girl flicked her gaze back to the man sitting behind the desk, except now, he was around in front of it. He was in a wheelchair. When her eyes caught sight of the wheelchair, her gaze went darker as she looked at it.

"Hello, welcome, my name is Charles Xavier." The man said. The girl looked up to meet his face.

_You're not as alone as you think. _A voice said to her. Her eyes narrowed slightly. He smiled and asked,

"What's your name?" She swung her wet hair out of her eyes with a flick of her head and replied,

"Dark." The boy in the desk looked up sharply as she said this,

He nodded at Storm and said,

"Well, Crystal, you will be in room 205. Here's your schedule. Now, John, would you please take Miss Davenport to her room? She's with Kitty." John, the boy in the desk, got up with a heavy sigh. He turned to go, but got stopped as Dark said,

"I'm not a Davenport, I never was, and I never will be." The Professor nodded and said,

"Apologies, and John, don't act up in class again; you need to control your temper." He nodded at Dark and she left with John, looking at the paper, rather than where they were going. John looked at her as she looked up from her paper to glance around the lobby. He sighed and said,

"Come on." He flicked his lighter again to free himself of boredom. After walking down one hallway, John looked at her slightly. And then he shook his head as they walked up the stairs. John knocked on a door.

"Kitty?" He asked. Then a girl literally stuck her head through the door. John shook his head and said,

"You have a new roommate." Kitty looked to his side, then stepped through the door and held out her hand,

"Katherine Pryde, everyone calls me Kitty." Dark shook her hand saying,

"Dark." Kitty grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her into the room grinning. Kitty dropped her hand and stammered,

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I really shouldn't phase you till you really know me." Dark just shook her head, as if to say it was fine. She placed her backpack on the bed that wasn't occupied with stuff. She looked around the room. There were two double beds. There was a normal sized bathroom. There were two closets, two dressers, two desks, and two computers. There was a mirror, and a window. She then looked at Kitty. She seemed small for her age, but it fit her. She had light brown hair that was cut off at her shoulders. She wore a small pair of jeans and a light brown long-sleeved shirt. Her bright blue eyes shone as she looked at her new roommate.

Kitty's POV

You were fooling around on the internet, emailing people, and have fun when you heard a knock at your door. You heard John say,

"Kitty?" You stuck your head through the door, literally. There was the school's bad boy, John Allerdyce, or Pyro as some called him. He shook his head in amazement at you and said,

"You have a new roommate." You looked to one side of him and saw a girl. She had layered wet brown hair what went a little farther than her shoulders. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a light blue sweatshirt slung over her arm. She had a black messenger-style bag slung across her shoulder, and laying on her hip. She had on black gloves that went up to her elbows. The gloves had light red stripes on them. You wondered briefly if she had a power like Rouge's. Her eyes were the one thing that struck you. The pupils were violet, and the irises were grey with a thick black line separating it from the rest of the eye. The white part of the eyes had specks of silver in them. The eyes seemed guarded, like she always had a mask on, never taking off until someone forced her to. You pulled away from your thoughts and step through the door and hold out your hand,

"Katherine Pryde, everyone calls me Kitty." She took a step forward, grabbed your hand, and while shaking it said,

"Dark." You liked her immediately. You pull her through the door without a second thought. You turned to say something after you drop her hand, but stopped when you see the expression on her face, sheer bewilderment. She looked stunned that she just walked through a solid wall. The look on her face was the look you had had when you had first phased through a wall. You had been running from your brother when you just fell through the wall. You brother had told your parents, and that was the end of home. Home, that simple word meant so many things to you. You hadn't been in your family home for many years now, but you felt right at home here, at mutant high. But sometimes this home wasn't good enough, when you want to wake up, hearing your parents in the kitchen talking on the Saturday morning like they always did.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I really shouldn't phase you till you really know me." You stammered. She shrugged, but you could tell there was a smile playing on her lips. It was in that could-be-smile you felt a kinship to her, like sisters, sharing a secret that their parents didn't know about. The shrug she just shared was one of fake innocence. You could tell she had a rough beginning. That she had probably been forced out of her house; that her parents probably tried to kill her. She looked like she had spent a few months on the streets. You could tell she would like it here. She got out some clothes and went and took a shower. You continued studying for the physics test you had tomorrow. She got out and looked around for something.

"Do you have a hair drier?" She asked. I held it up to her with a small smile. She took it, and blew her hair dry. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at you. You clicked on a page on your computer and turned to look at her,

"Yes?"

"You gonna show me around?" She asked with a very small smile. You grinned and pulled her through the door. She shuddered and said,

"I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to that." You grin at her and pulled you down the hallway to another door you know, knocked, and heard Rogue say,

"Yeah?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dark's POV

You walked down the hallway after Kitty. She knocked on a door and a female voice answered,

"Yeah?" Kitty said,

"There's someone I want you to meet." The door opened and out came a girl about the same age as Kitty and her. She had dark brown hair with white streaks in front. The streaks looked natural. You glanced at her clothes. She was wearing long black pants with a white collared shirt. She had long white gloves that went up to her elbows, similar to yours. She smiled and said,

"And who's this?" you introduced yourself as a guy comes out of this girl's room. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the popular-guy clothes, stuff from Hollister™ and American Eagle™. You hated those stores, but oh well, someone had to like them, like that guy John. And speaking of John, he was walking down the hallway towards you guys. You learned the girl's name was Marie, but preferred Rogue and the guy was Bobby, or Iceman. John came up as Bobby introduced himself and said,

"Hey Popsicle." Bobby glared at him and you looked around uninterested.

John's POV

You were stuck in the Professor's office, again. You flicked your lighter. It had always had a calming affect on you. The Professor started talking to you about the rules and what not, you weren't paying attention. Then you realized he had said something to the door, and Storm walked in. You immediately looked at the desk. Storm had never trusted you. She watched your every move and jumped on you whenever you did something wrong. You looked up when you realized there was someone besides you three in the room. There was a girl. She had the most beautiful violet eyes. They weren't like most people; it was her mark as a mutant. Her face seemed to need the oddness of her eyes, almost like she wouldn't be complete without them. They sparkled in the light. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a light blue hoodie slung over her arm. Her wet layered hair hung down below her shoulders. She had a messenger-style bag slung across one shoulder, and resting on the opposite hip. She had long gloves on that went up past her elbows. The gloves were black with light red stripes on them. _Interesting, maybe she's like Rouge. _But it was the way she held her self that got your attention. She appeared care-free, like she was the only one in the world who cared about her. That she was on her own, no parents, no relatives, no friends. She had a rough attitude. All-in-all, she reminded you of yourself. The way you hid everything from everyone, blocking everyone out, even a telepathist. She was bottling up every emotion inside of her. You glanced down; you could tell she was a lot like you. You flicked the lighter on and off. Finally the Professor let you go, but you had to take the girl up to her room. You went outside the office. You sighed as she looked around, sure it had been your home for years, but you never liked the look of it. You said,

"Come on" and you both walked up the stairs. You went to Kitty's door, knocked and then zoned out. The last thing you remember was Dark disappearing into her doorway. You shook your head and walked to your room. Bobby wasn't in it. He was probably off trying not to kill himself by kissing Rouge. You flopped down on your bed with a heavy sigh and stared at the ceiling. You finally shook your head to clear your thoughts and walked down the hallway to find Bobby. You found him with Rouge (I know, BIG surprise), Kitty, and Dark. You walked up to them and said,

"Hey Popsicle." Bobby glared at you and Dark looked around with a bored expression on her face. You glanced at her, but flicked your gaze to everyone else as the dinner bell rang. You all looked at each other, Dark glancing over at everyone with a mildly-curious expression. You all then silently agreed to walk down to dinner.

Dark's POV

You silently walked behind everyone as they talkatively strolled down to the Mess Hall. John, the pyromaniac, was walking beside you, flicking his lighter as usual. It calmed you down. You rubbed your left wrist. John looked at it. There was white gauze around it underneath the gloves, but you were still self-conscience about it. You noticed his stare, but looked at the opposite wall. You all entered the Mess Hall, got your food, and sat at a table. You sat at one end across from John and next to Kitty. Rouge, Bobby, a Russian guy called Piotr, and an Asian girl called Jubilee sat with you guys. After your skimp meal, everyone showed you around. You all stopped at the Rec. Room, and played foosball. You were pretty good, but John finally beat you. You excused yourself and went outside. You leaned against the brick building, and stared out at the forest. You pulled off your right glove, pulled out a cigarette from a package in your pocket, and lit it. You took a drag and while exhaling, you felt the cigarette pulled gently from your fingers. You looked over startled and saw John taking a drag. He smirked and gave you the cigarette back. He leaned up against the wall next to you and said,

"So much for a perfect girl." You laughed hollowly and said,

"Me? Perfect?" You were both silent for a while. After the cigarette was gone, you pulled on your glove and turn to walk away. John said,

"You remind me of myself. Hiding from everyone, trying to act like everything's ok, when it isn't. You're bitter. You need to let the anger out." You turned around, but John shook his head and walked off. You ran up beside him, grabbed his shoulder, and spun him around. You were just a little bit shorter, so you looked up at him and said,

"And why do you think I'm bitter?"

"Look at you, you just proved it, look, just forget what I said, I went too far. " He closed his eyes and turned away from you. Everyone came up, but stopped as they saw you in this position. Neither John nor you noticed. You said,

"But what if you are right? What if I need to let it out?" You took your hand away and started to walk towards the door to the dorms. Everyone stared at either you or John as he closed his eyes and said as he opened them again,

"Yup, just like me." You turned and looked at him, then walked into the building. John walked away in the opposite direction, neither of you noticed your friends standing there looking perplexed. You walked up to your room and collapsed on the bed. You started shaking at the realization of John's words and then tears started pouring down your face. You walked to the window as if in a trance. Kitty walked through the door and was about to talk when you opened the window and jumped out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty's POV

John had left saying he needed to get something from his room. After a while you went outside and saw Dark with her hand on John's shoulder and John looking out at the forest. She said something quietly to him and he said something and then they parted ways. You followed Dark up to your room. You heard nothing, so you walk into the room and saw Dark at the window, staring out with such concentration. You opened your mouth to say something, but instead a scream came out as Dark threw open the window and jumped out. You ran to the window as Bobby and Rouge both ran in upon hearing you scream. You looked down at the ground beneath your second floor window. Dark wasn't splayed out all over the grass with blood everywhere. In fact, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. You turn around at Rouge's asking what had happened. You reply,

"She opened the window and jumped out. Oh, I'm gonna kill John if he had some part in this." You walked through Bobby and the door. You looked around the mansion looking for John. You finally found him sitting on a park bench by the forest. You walked up to him and said,

"What did you tell her that made her leave?" he looked up at you with a bored expression and said,

"I didn't tell her anything. Why would you care anyway?" You sighed and said,

"Because she left, or we think so, she jumped out of the window and no one knows where she is." John looked at his lighter, flicked it open, and said,

"So she can fly?" You opened your mouth to say something, but then stopped. You hadn't thought of that before. He looked up at you expectantly,

"You don't know?!" He asked. When you shook your head, he rolled his eyes and got up,

"Well, I'm not gonna sit around all day worrying about some girl." He walked off to his room. You stared after him. You went to the Professor's office in deep thought. You raised your hand to knock, but a voice in your head said,

"_Come on in, Kitty"_ You walked through the door and sat down in the chair opposite Xavier's desk. The Professor looked at you expectantly,

"Yes?" You looked at him and said,

"It's Dark, she sorta jumped out of the window and disappeared." The Professor looked and you and said,

"Ah, yes, Crystal has had a rough beginning, but she will come back. She has wings. She can make them come out of her body, or go back in. I believe she's coming back now. If you run to your room, you can get there soon enough to see her come through the window." You looked at him in disbelief, then the last thing he said registered, and you tore off to your room.

Dark's POV

Your wings appeared out of your shoulder blades and you soared off. You flew around the grounds waiting till your mind it cleared. Finally after a few minutes, you soared back towards your room. You went up to the window and there stood Kitty, waiting for you. You turned to execute another circle when Kitty said,

"Sorry John had to be such a jerk." You turned and looked at her and said,

"It wasn't John's fault, I was just… mad at myself."

"Ya, but he had a part in it." You just shrugged and stood on the window ledge. Kitty moved so you can come in. Your wings disappeared and you stepped into the room. There sat Rogue and Bobby. They stared at you, but quickly shook it off.

"So you have wings?" Bobby asked. You shrugged and said,

"Well, it appears so." Rouge smiled and said,

"It's better than some, like mine for instance. All I can do is kill people." You looked at her quizzically. Then you remembered. You nodded slowly and looked at the clock. It read 10:27. Bobby looked at it also.

"Well, I should go to bed, night all." He said and left. Rouge followed closely behind. Kitty sat on her bed as you rummage around in your bag. You pulled out your ipod and speakers. You hooked it up and looked at Kitty. She smiled and came over to pick out a song. She finally had one selected and you both sat on your bed.

"So what are your powers exactly?" Kitty asked you.

"Well, I'm really not that sure. My wings are like an angel's, but black. When I see someone I don't know their name pops into my head. Sometimes my brain will tell me a little more about them, like if they are a really powerful mutant, my brain will tell me what power they have. Also when my skin touches people's skin I sense their emotions and a few images from their past pop up into my mind. This really has nothing to do with my mutation, but I'm pretty good with kids." Kitty stared at you in awe. You smiled sheepishly. You looked down at the covers to try to cover up your smile, but you failed miserably.

"So, you and John, who would've guessed?" Kitty said, looking at you for some reaction. Your head snapped up and you stared at her,

"Me and J- WHAT?!" Kitty laughed and said,

"Ok, ok, you'll just have to realize it later then!" You shook your head and say,

"You're a very random girl. Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Don't stay up for me." Kitty smiled at you, turned down the music, and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. You left your gloves on your bed and walked out of the room.

There sat John at the counter, drinking a Dr. Pepper. You walked over to the fridge, peered in, but found nothing interesting. You explored the cabinets and finally decided on Macaroni-n-Cheese. You got out a pot to boil and set it on a burner. You tried to turn it on, but realize you had to hold a match to the gas to light it. You looked around for matches, but as you started to look around, there was a boy standing directly in your path, John, to be exact. You looked at him and asked,

"Where are the matches?" he looked at you, and then you remembered he had a lighter. You looked at his jeans and saw a lump in his right pocket. You reached into the pocket and swiftly drew out the lighter and hid it in your hand. John recoiled at your touch to his pocket; he looked at you in a strange expression, like he was curious, fearful, and bewildered all at the same time. You flashed him a quick smile and walked over to the stove. John felt his pocket. Just as you flipped open the lid, he realized what you had. He rushed towards you, but you had already lit the stove, and tossed his lighter back at him with a simple word,

"Thanks" He grabbed his lighter as it flew towards him. He looked at you shocked, so you finally asked,

"What?" He looked at you still and said,

"You TOOK my lighter!" You looked at him with a "ya?-and-so?" look on your face.

"No body takes my lighter!" He said indignantly. You burst out laughing. He refused to smile, but ended up anyway when your laughter became contagious. You turned to the stove, and added the cheese, butter and milk to the already strained noodles. You poured the Mac-n-cheese into a bowl, got out a spoon, sat down at the counter, and started eating. John sat across from you and drank a can of Dr. Pepper. He looked at you and said,

"So, when did you discover your mutation?" You looked at the counter, and said,

"Many years ago." He looked at you and said,

"Do they hate you?" You glanced up and said,

"My parents? Ya." He nodded, almost in understanding. You then asked,

"What about you?" He stared off at the wall beside him,

"They didn't accept it." You looked intently at his face for a moment, but then looked down at your food before you replied,

"It seems many don't" He looked at you and said,

"And yet, some do. Like Kitty, Jones, Hannah, and others." Just as he finished, a little girl, about six came into the kitchen and stopped sharply when she noticed the two teenagers.


	4. Chapter 4

John's POV

You stared at the little girl who had just walked in. You smiled quickly and said,

"Come here, Ellie, there's someone I would like you to meet." She ran over to you and hugged you as you pulled her onto your lap. Ellie had been a sad little girl when she first came here, like many others, but for some reason, she had opened up to you, and let you comfort her. Now you were not the comforting type of guy, but she had seemed so helpless and lost. She had reminded you of yourself. You had taken on the roll of Ellie's big brother, now that she was in school here, and she hadn't needed much encouragement.

"Ellie Davenport?" Dark questioned with her eyes wide.

"Ya, how did you know that?" You asked her.

Dark's POV

You stared at Ellie for a tiny bit longer and said,

"Eva? Is that really you?" You stared at Dark and then spoke in a different language.

'Sis? I thought Father killed you. How did you escape?'

'I hid. I am SO sorry for leaving you. I came back as quick as I could after I realized the mistake I made, but you weren't there.' Ellie smiled and replied in the same language,

'I used the forest skills you taught me. I had heard of this place and I came here for protection. John helped me open up."

John's POV

You couldn't understand either of them, but you had heard your name.

"Oh, sorry John, sometimes we forget that others don't speak French."

"Is that what it is? She was speaking that when she first came here and I had no idea what it was. I was afraid that she didn't know English." Dark laughed and said,

"Ya, French was our first language, then English, then German. And that's as far as you got right?" She had turned to Ellie or Eva as she called her, who nodded in reply. You just stared at them partly in shock, partly not believing.

"How many languages do you guys know?" you asked. Dark smiled and replied,

"I know many, but Eva knows only three." You stared at her and said,

"ONLY! I know one!" Both Dark and Eva smiled at this. Eva turned to you and said with a smile on her face,

"Sis can teach you more. She was in teaching me Latin when she left. She can teach you also." You smile, but shake you head saying,

"I'm really bad at learning languages." Eva grinned and said,

"So was I, but I'm a lot better now." You smiled, but still shook your head. Dark smiled and said,

"Come on little Eva, bed time." Eva pouted a little, but then grew excited as Dark said,

"You can show me your beautiful room." Ellie grabbed Dark's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. You followed at Dark's pleading, but laughing expression. Eva pulled Dark up the stairs and into a small room on the second floor. She left go of her hand and looked to see how were sister liked her room. Dark stared at it with twinkling eyes. She looked at Eva, laughed, and pulled Ellie into her arms. She spun around and then sat her down on the bed.

Dark's POV

You walked into your little sister's room. You stopped and stared. Then you nod to yourself. Your sister always had been a colorful girl. Her room was bright orange with yellow, blue, purple, and green blotches all over the walls. The hardwood floors were covered with multi-colored rugs. All-in-all, the room clashed brilliantly, but it was really pretty in a way. John leaned against the doorway behind you as you sweep your sister into a hug. You set her down on the bed and stand next to her bed. She looks at you, nods, and crawls under her bed, her clothes quickly changing into her pajamas. You smiled, pulled the blankets up to her shoulders, walked over to the doorway, turned off the lights, and shut the door. You turned to John who was leaning against the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'm kind of at a loss right now as to what to do with the story. If anyone has any suggestions, I'd be happy to listen to them. If you think that something shouldn't happen or something else should happen is one of the chapters, tell me and I might fix it if I like your idea. Thanks!

Your Mademoiselle


End file.
